


The Lost Prince

by bangtanxtogether



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, The ships between the maknae line are gonna be all over the place, We’ll figure it out though, yes I’m one of those people who literally has no idea how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanxtogether/pseuds/bangtanxtogether
Summary: Choi Soobin woke up on a beach with no memory of where he was, who he was, or how he got there. All he knows is that Choi Yeonjun has his back from the moment he wakes up. Follow Tomorrow X Together on their emotional adventure as they try to get the lost prince home-AIHEWIWBWJ I’m sorry, this summary is so gross and cringy.Unfortunately this story is discontinued for the moment-





	1. Beach Body, that’s currently unconscious-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, um, texties? I like the fandom name Dreamers so I’m gonna use that-
> 
> Hello my fellow Dreamers! This is my first fan fiction I’ve ever posted online! I’m really nervous so please give as much advice and comments as you’d like, I’d love to hear from all of you and be as interactive will you all as possible!
> 
> You can check me out on twitter @thechoisoobean I’d love to chat about the story or about our shared love for the boys! I also like BTS and NCT 127✨
> 
> Now that my rambling is over, let’s get to the story shall we...

“Hey?! Hello?! Sir?! Are you okay?!” A muffled voice yelled above the crashing waves as Soobin’s eyes fluttered open. He choked up the water clogging his lungs and sat up clutching his chest.

“Oh my god, he’s not dead, thank you lord.” The voice said, getting clearer now that Soobin’s head was out of the water.

“Should we call an ambulance or something?!” Another voice spoke, distant but clear.

“I don’t know! I’ve never found a body on the beach before!” The first voice yelled. Soobin looked around and saw the sandy beach he was sitting on and the ocean to his left, he gripped the sand and felt it fall through his fingers.

“Who are you?! I demand you tell me at once!” Soobin exclaimed as he pointed at the boy sitting in front of him. The boy’s long coat sat on the sand, collecting sand and water as he stared at Soobin with a look of confusion on his face.

“Excuse me?”

“Y-You heard me! Tell me who you are!” He repeated with much less confidence as the adrenaline in his system began to die down, the fear it had buried now growing in the pit of his stomach.

“Yeonjun just tell the kid who you are!” The distant voice yelled.

“Only if you tell me who you are first.” The first boy demanded with a scowl. Soobin heard steps on the sand behind him and immediately snapped his head around.

“I’m sorry about him, I’m Beomgyu. This is my friend Yeonjun.” Beomgyu said as he reached out his hand for Soobin to grab. Soobin stared at the hand with a stern look on his face, he was brave he could be brave. But, the fear in his eyes betrayed him.

“Come on, we won’t hurt you we promise, right Yeonjun?” Beomgyu asked the other boy, Yeonjun, through his teeth.

“Mhm, sorry about my um, reaction earlier. I understand you’re probably scared and confused and I shouldn’t have responded like that.” Yeonjun apologized sincerely as Soobin grabbed Beomgyu’s hand.

“It’s quite alright, I’m Soobin.” He responded with a small smile.

“I couldn’t help but notice you’re a slight bit underdressed for Seoul in early spring but also way overdressed for someone walking on the beach. If you don’t mind me asking, what were you doing?” Yeonjun asked, looking at Soobin up and down. The boy was wearing a white long sleeve button down shirt, blue slack shorts, whale socks, and brown vintage dress shoes.

“I was-” Soobin stopped as his ears began to ring and his head started to throb, it felt like the world was spinning a thousand miles a hour as he gasped for air. The fear he felt earlier coming back in full force as it coursed through his veins.

“Soobin?!” Beomgyu called as he watch the large boy fall to his knees and hold his head.

“I-I was-” Soobin tried to stutter out but that only made it worse as he cried out in pain. What was happening to him?!

“Agh!” He screamed. The pain wasn’t stopping. It was like glitchy camera footage of a badly edited video was playing in his head. Choppy and screeching as colors flashed brightly, the only thing he could make out were the echoes of his name.

“Stop thinking about it!” Yeonjun yelled through his echoey head.

“Soobin? Listen to the waves crashing! Feel the sand under your knees! Smell the saltwater in the air!” He continued as he tried to pull Soobin out of his own head. Much to Soobin’s surprise it worked, his mind started to clear as the image of the beach melted into his vision.

“Wh-What’s happening to me?” Soobin whimpered as he looked at Yeonjun with tears in his eyes.

“I-I don’t know.”

“We have to take him to a hospital, this isn’t normal!” Beomgyu yelled, causing Soobin to wince at the sudden loud noise.

“Sorry.” He whispered and Soobin tried to give him his best ‘It’s okay’ smile.

“No! We can’t! What if these are his super powers and he’s an escaped government experiment?!” Yeonjun exclaimed slightly quieter.

Soobin and Beomgyu both stared at him blankly.

“Yeonjun you read way to many comics.” Beomgyu scolded and Yeonjun shrugged.

“I don’t have powers, I-I think.” Soobin stuttered as he looked down at his large hands in bewilderment.

“Can you remember anything without your head dying?” Yeonjun asked and tentatively reached his hand towards Soobin to give him support if he needed it. He winced and put his hand to his temple, touching his black as night hair and brushing the waves out his eyes. Soobin screeched and snapped his head up at Yeonjun and Yeonjun could see the terror in the boy’s chocolate catlike eyes.

“N-No, I-I can only remember my name.” The night haired boy responded as his body trembled.

“It’s okay, hey it’s okay, we’ll figure this out.” Yeonjun comforted as he smiled at Soobin who looked as if he was about to cry.

“You’re too pretty to cry Soobin, please don’t.” He continued as he wiped the tears from the boy’s soft cheeks. He was a healthy kid, he didn’t look the slightest bit starved or abused. He looked almost perfect.

“Okay, no hospital but if he gets any worse, we take him.” Beomgyu stated with a firm nod and Yeonjun smiled up at him.

“Hey ya know what always makes me feel better? Food, and I’m pretty sure I heard that stomach of yours growling.” Yeonjun smirked and Soobin nodded with a small smile. He helped the boy up and began to walk away from the beach as he followed Beomgyu. When Yeonjun got to the sidewalk he turned back to see Soobin staring at the ocean.

“Soobin! Come on!” He called and the boys head snapped around at him. Beomgyu waved him over and Soobin ran up the beach towards them, he tripped on the beach to sidewalk barrier and onto the sidewalk with an ‘oof!’ as he hit the ground.

“Okay, let's try to keep the injuries he gets while he’s in our care as low as possible.” Beomgyu giggled and helped Soobin up.

ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ

Soobin walked timidly behind the two boys on the sidewalk as they passed what seemed to be shops. As they walked the words on the windows got less and less blurry until he could read and understand them. So as soon as a word he recognized came up he exclaimed:

“Bakery!”

Yeonjun and Beomgyu turned around suddenly to see the boy pointing at the window to the shop. Cakes and pastries were all lined up on the pretty pink laced shop display. Soobin didn’t recognize half the things in the window but he was sure there was something he could eat.

“A bit of a sweet tooth huh? I knew I liked you.” Yeonjun teased as he opened the door to the bakery and bowed slightly at Soobin.

“After you your highness.” Beomgyu giggled as he also bowed to Soobin. Suddenly Soobin felt all tingly inside, it was a good tingly so he giggled. Yeonjun and Beomgyu couldn’t help but smile at their accomplishment in making Soobin laugh.

“Agh!” Soobin exclaimed and grabbed his head.

“Oh no, Soobin?!” Beomgyu exclaimed as he caught Soobin before he could just straight drop to his knees. He set him on the ground softly or at least as softly as he could considering how heavy he was. Soobin gasped.

“His Royal Highness Prince Choi Soobin of-” He stopped and screamed out in pain.

“Soobin! Stop thinking about it! Think about the cakes and pastries! Think about the pretty link lace in the window!” Yeonjun exclaimed and Soobin tried to focus his mind on Yeonjun’s voice and what he was talking about. Soon Soobin was sitting on all fours and catching his breath. He wanted to break down in tears so bad.

“H-Hey it’s okay, it’s over now.” Beomgyu comforted as he held the trembling boy. He was getting a few odd stares but he glared at the people back.

“You wanna know what’s cool about this though?” Yeonjun asked as he knelt down next to Soobin.

“What can possibly be cool about my head exploding every time I think?!” Soobin snapped, causing Yeonjun to stumble backwards.

“Um, we all have the same surname, I’m Choi Yeonjun and Beomgyu is Choi Beomgyu.” Yeonjun stated shakily as he laughed awkwardly.

“That is kinda cool.” Soobin admitted as Beomgyu once again helped him up. The boys walked into the shop quietly.

“You know what’s cooler than that? You’re a prince.” Beomgyu exclaimed and Soobin smirked.

“I guess. I mean I don’t know of where or if I can trust the few memories I have but still cool nonetheless.” Soobin shrugged as they walked up to the counter

“Go ahead and look in the glass and pick whatever you’d like.” Yeonjun offered and watched as Soobin smashed his face up against the clear barrier like a kid at an aquarium. His eyes twinkled as he looked at all the pastries and his mouth watered.

Then he read: Cream Puff

The memory of the tasty treat threw him backwards. But, his brain felt sparky and not like an explosion, just a little headache. He closed his eyes and watched as a few memories of cream puffs flooded his mind. Soobin snickered at one of him with his cheeks full to capacity as he stared into the mirror.

“That one.” He said, pointing at the cream puff and standing up with a small smile.

“Um, okay…” Yeonjun said awkwardly as he paid for a bag of four cream puffs, not expecting Soobin to eat them all and to save a few for later.

“I’ll pay for drinks, anything you’d like Soobin? Coffee, Tea, Cocoa?” Beomgyu asked as he smiled up at Soobin. The boy shrugged as he looked up at the menu, a lot of the letters were clear he just couldn’t read them. He huffed in frustration as his face scrunched.

“Soobin seems to hit me as a cocoa guy, give the kid a white chocolate fudge caramel surprise.” Yeonjun asked the barista like she was a bartender.

“What’s the surprise?” Soobin asked curiously and Beomgyu nodded, also wanting to know.

“It’s a surprise.” Yeonjun replied with a smirk and Beomgyu rolled his eyes, he was surprised at how trusting Soobin was considering he didn’t have any memories. Maybe a was like a child in this way, not knowing the dangers of this world.


	2. Strawberries and Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they’ve gotten Soobin home and fed, to a certain extent-
> 
> Time to get to the bottom of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I am back! It’s Monday which means I’m posting a new chapter! Thank you all so much for reading and bookmarking, you have no idea how much that means to me! We got over a hundred hits😭
> 
> Okay, lemme stop talking so y’all can get to the chapter, yeah?

Mmm, strawberry.” Soobin sighed as he took another sip of the drink.

“I guess that’s the surprise.” Beomgyu shrugged as he ate his garlic baguette. They went to the beach to watch the sunrise so it was about breakfast time.

“What do we do now?” The largest boy asked as he shoved an entire cream puff in his mouth like he saw in his memory.

“We should probably check the news to see if some kingdom is missing a prince.” Beomgyu offered and Yeonjun nodded in agreement as they pulled out their phones. Soobin reaches in his back pocket like they did and sure enough, there was a phone.

“Find anything?” Yeonjun asked Beomgyu as he looked up from his phone at the boy.

“No not yet, but I’m sure somebody’s looking for him.” Beomgyu responded. Yeonjun didn’t respond so the younger looked up and Yeonjun who was staring at Soobin, who was trying to make his phone turn on as it dripped with water.

“It’s supposed to be waterproof.” Soobin mumbled and pressed the power button down again.

“Soobin! This could be the key to your memories and finding your home!” Yeonjun exclaimed. Soobin jumped at his sudden yelling and dropped the phone.

“Crap.”

“No it’s fine, I’m clumsy so I drop this thing all the time. It’s shock proof.” Soobin told him and held up the phone, it was indeed fine.

“How do you remember all this?” Beomgyu asked curiously.

“Well, I saw you guys pull out yours and it sparked my memory of my own. I checked my back pocket and it was there.” The prince shrugged in reply.

“Maybe it’s just dead, my apartment is right around the corner so you can use mine if it fits. Can I see?” Yeonjun offered and Soobin handed him his phone with a nod. The elder checked the phone and they had the same port. He silently cheered.

Yeonjun wondered what kind of reward he would get for saving a prince.

ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ

Once they got the the apartment they immediately plugged in Soobin’s phone. Beomgyu called his super smart classmate Taehyun and they waited.

Yeonjun lounged on the couch in a large band t-shirt that was tucked into some baggy jeans. Beomgyu sat on the arm of the couch with his legs on either side as Yeonjun flipped channels.

Soobin sat in the lazy boy in the corner with his legs crossed and his hands folded neatly in his lap. His back was straighter than a pencil and he looked so uncomfortable and it was making Yeonjun uncomfortable. Yeonjun wanted to be comfortable in his own house.

“Soobin relax.” Yeonjun finally said, stressed by how uptight Soobin looked.

“I am.”

“No you’re not. You look like you’re at a super intense business meeting and you’re stressing me out.” The other boy countered as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

“I’m sorry.” Soobin mumbled as he looked down at his hands in his lap. Beomgyu glared at Yeonjun as someone knocked on the door. Soobin jumped, again, but Yeonjun understood why. Or at least he was trying to understand, the poor kid was in a whole new country with no memories.

“Hyunnie, oh thank god you’re here.” Beomgyu sighed in relief as he opened the door for the kid.

“Based off the text you sent I had to come see this myself. Also my weird neighbor also followed me here so I’m sorry about him if he’s being creepy or something.” Taehyun said bluntly as he walked in.

“Oh hey Kai!” Beomgyu exclaimed and waved at the kid.

“You know him?!”

“Mhm, he’s in like all my classes.” Beomgyu replies as the two did a handshake.

“He’s not the slightest bit weird to you?”

“Oh yeah, he’s really really weird but I like it. He’s cool and different.” Beomgyu stated as he shrugged.

“Um Gyu, don’t bring Taehyunnie’s weird neighbor in my house please.” Yeonjun interjected from the living room.

“He’s my friend!” Beomgyu whined as he pulled Kai through the kitchen. Yeonjun sighed and rolled his eyes.

“If he gets too weird we’re kicking him out.”

“M’kay!” Beomgyu chirped happily as he skipped into the living room with Kai in hand.

“Okay so where’s the prince?” Taehyun asked, walking into the living room and spotting the kid on the lazy boy. Soobin looked up at Taehyun from his hands and waved shyly.

“Apparently me.” Soobin spoke and Taehyun smiled at him brightly.

“Hello, I’m Taehyun. You must be Prince Soobin.” Taehyun replied politely as he bowed to Soobin.

“Oh no, y-you don’t have to do that.” Soobin stuttered out timidly and helped Taehyun off the ground. 

From what Taehyun could tell Soobin could very well be actual royalty. He was quite attractive, most likely bred to be that way. His round cheeks and pudgy callousless fingers suggested he didn’t do much hard work, if any at all. He was well dressed for a kid who washed up on the beach, his brown shoes and belt were definitely real leather. He wore a single silver hoop in his left ear with a diamond band at the bottom.

The kid came from a really rich family, royalty or not.

“So, um-” Taehyun started, sitting on the coffee table in front of the boy.

“Soobin is fine.”

“Soobin, what is this I hear about your memory?” He asked and Soobin’s body immediately tensed.

“Wh-When I try to remember stuff m-my memories are all glitchy I guess you could say. I-It hurts really bad when I try to think about anything before this morning. Even when my memories just come naturally it hurts.” Soobin whimpered and took in a deep breath.

“Is it black? Like nothing’s there? Like something’s missing?” Taehyun asked, scooting closer to Soobin.

“No! The exact opposite! It’s loud and flashy and bright and-” Soobin burst into tears.

“It just really really hurts and I wanna remember but I can’t! I feel like I should remember but I can’t!” He yelled as he held his head and sobbed.

“Soobin, it’s okay, breathe. I’m here Soobin. It’s me Yeonjun, focus on my voice okay? Listen to me, breathe in and out.” Yeonjun said softly as he held Soobin’s shoulders. Soobin continued to cry but his head had stopped hurting a while ago.

“It’s okay, we’ll figure this out I promise. Whatever this is I’ll make it stop hurting you.” He promised as he held the trembling boy in his arms.

“Would you like to get some rest Soobin?” Taehyun asked softly and Soobin nodded.

“You can shower and get changed into something warm and sleep this off.” Yeonjun whispered into Soobin’s hair as his head rested on the elders chest. Yeonjun stood up and helped Soobin to his room, it was a little untidy but that’s how he liked it, at least that’s what he told everyone. His bathroom was small and blue like the ocean and it reminded Soobin of the first time they met, he smiled a bit.

“Okay, here’s some towels um, there’s the soap and you have to turn the dial clockwise once to get the water started. I might have some clothes that can fit you if not I’ll run to the shop down the street and grab you something. Do you know what-wait! I-I mean lemme check your tag.” Yeonjun rambled, he stuttered at the end and stopped himself from asking Soobin a question where he had to remember something. Soobin stared at him blankly and Yeonjun used his finger to direct him to turn around. He did so and Yeonjun pulled down the collar of his shirt as he stood on his toes to see the tag.

There was no tag, nothing on his pants either.

“Okay thanks!” He exclaimed as he ran out the bathroom.

“I’ll be right outside if you need anything.” Yeonjun said quickly, peeking back in the door and startling Soobin.

“Sorry! Okay bye!” He exclaimed once more before grabbing the biggest hoodie he had and a pair of sweatpants he accidentally ordered too big but was too lazy to return and put them on the bed. He quickly ran into the living room area with a frantic look on his face.

“Is he okay?!” Beomgyu immediately asked as he stood up and started to walk towards Yeonjun.

“Y-Yeah, he’s fine! He just doesn’t have tags on his clothes!” Yeonjun exclaimed as he laughed awkwardly.

“What’s wrong with him not having tags on his clothes? Considering how wealthy he seems it wouldn’t be out of place for him to have his own custom tailored clothes.” Taehyun explained calmly as he shrugged at Yeonjun’s odd observation.

“It’s not that it’s the fact that I left my hand on his waist for a very uncomfortable amount of time. Do you think I’d get my head cut off for that or something?!” Yeonjun exclaimed and they all face palmed. Including Kai.

“You watch too many movies.” Beomgyu sighed before slumping down in his chair. Relief speeding over him after hearing that Soobin was okay.

“I’m gonna order a pizza, or like four considering how many of us there are.” Yeonjun said, sitting down next to Beomgyu and waiting for Soobin to get out the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I HOPE YALL ENJOYED!!!!
> 
> I’ll try to post on Mondays so y’all can have something to look forward to on depressing Mondays or to get your week off to a great start! Please comment and tell me all your thoughts!
> 
> I hope I could give you a smile, don’t forget to check me out on twitter @thechoisoobean for polls, updates, and behind the scenes stuff.
> 
> Ew, I sound like a YouTuber or something😂
> 
> I think I’m gonna start posting short stories on Wednesdays my dudes🤔


	3. Definitely Not Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin is definitely not okay-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We’re back and I just wanna warn you guys now, I’m going through writers block😭
> 
> I have no idea how to fix it so I don’t know how long or often my updates are gonna be but I SWEAR I’ll try to be as regular as possible-
> 
> Okay, phew, onto the chapter👏🏽

Soobin let the hot water wash down his body and over his head. He let the liquid loosen his muscles and wash away his stress and worries, temporarily, until they came to haunt him again. He rinsed his hair with Yeonjun’s lavender shampoo and conditioner and let the calming scent fill his nose and lungs.

He was broken, Soobin was as broken as they got. His memories were destroyed and he didn’t know if he was going to ever get them back. Would he ever be the Soobin he was before? Who even was the Soobin before?

Soobin cried out it pain as his brain attempted to recover the memory.

“Why is this happening to me?!” He screamed as he grabbed his wet hair with his hands.

“Please stop! Please!” He begged, not wanting to stress out the strangers taking care of him no more than he already had.

“Soobin?!” Yeonjun’s voice called through the door as Soobin whimpered to himself.

“It’s okay, remember what I taught you! Focus on the on the outside not the inside! Think about what you see, feel, and hear!” He continued and Soobin listened as best he could. Soon his surroundings became clearer and the throbbing stopped. He reached up and turned off the shower, not remembering falling to the ground.

“I’m okay.” He squeaked as he grabbed the towel from the hook and wrapped it around his trembling body. Soobin didn’t want to go to sleep, every time he closed his eyes he could see the mess inside his head. But he was exhausted, even though it was only the early afternoon he just wanted to sleep the rest of the day away.

“Um, pizza is here if you wanna come get some.” Yeonjun offered as he walked away.

He did but he couldn’t, everything was a trigger, anything could trigger the ticking time bomb in his head. So he didn’t. Soobin changed into the oversized clothing Yeonjun had given him and smirked to the mirror, he looked like a bigger Yeonjun. He climbed into the bed and curled into a ball, wide awake, too scared to leave and to fall asleep.

Soobin was drifting off as he read what he assumed were Yeonjun’s school notes, when his foot hit something at the bottom of the bed. He lifted the blankets only to be greeted by what looked to be an old dumpling. He screamed and jumped out the bed.

“Soobin?! You good?!” Yeonjun called into the room as he opened the door and saw Soobin on the floor behind his bed.

“Yeah! Just never seen a floor like this before!” He exclaimed, laughing awkwardly as Yeonjun closed the door slowly.

He had to clean this room. There was no way he could sleep if even breathe the air in this room knowing how dirty it was. So he did, it took him three hours to fully organize and scrub everything down but he did it. But now he was starving. His stomach growled loudly he licked his lips, mouth watering at the thought of filling his empty stomach.

Soobin wondered if they had anymore of that pizza.

The prince left the room quietly and entered the living room to see the group of boys lounging around. Yeonjun sitting on the couch with his arm wrapped around Beomgyu as Kai sat his feet. Taehyun sat where he had been sitting earlier and he was working on his laptop? Soobin guessed jumping slightly as the small memory popped into his head. Pizza, drinks, and something that smelled very sweet sat on the coffee table as the boys watched a program on TV.

“Soobin! Hey!” Taehyun greeted and his voice took Soobin by surprise as he was still zoned out from taking in his surroundings.

“Hungry?” Beomgyu asked the boy and Soobin nodded as his hand came to rest on his stomach again. Beomgyu waved him over and made him a plate.

“This is sausage and bacon pizza with stuffed crust,” He explained, pointing at the triangle shaped food he was putting on Soobin’s plate.

“This is a breadstick, we have plenty more of those so if you want more feel free to ask. I like to dip mine in tomato sauce but Junnie likes to dip his in garlic butter, here’s both cups so you can try it. Um, we also have popcorn chicken, it isn’t spicy just a little kick though. We have chocolate cookie for dessert and any soda you could think of. Enjoy!” Beomgyu exclaimed as he handed Soobin the plate.

“Th-Thank you.” Soobin whispered and Yeonjun pat the spot on the couch next to him. Soobin sat down and sighed. He had never been so terrified to eat something, at least he thought he had never been. The prince picked up the slice of pizza and held it to his mouth, he gulped and closed his eyes. Soobin opened his mouth and slowly put the slice in and bit down.

Nothing.

“Hm, nothing I guess I- AGH!” He screamed as he grabbed his head. Yeonjun’s face turned from fear and pain to anger and hurt. This was nothing natural, someone inflicted this upon poor Soobin and he was going to hurt them so bad they’ll wish he’d kill them. Soobin gripped the couch as he caught his breath.

He was pissed.

This stupid memory thing was even effecting his food! He grabbed the plate and threw it across the room as hard as he could before clenching his fists and screaming. Soobin was what some might call, hangry. He sat back down on the couch and began to cry into his hands. He was exhausted and just wanted to eat and sleep but he couldn’t do either without his brain spazzing.

“Soobin, it’s okay-”

“NO IT’S NOT! STOP TELLING ME IT’S OKAY WHEN I AM DEFINITELY NOT OKAY!” Soobin screamed as loud as he could, trying to get any of the overwhelming amount negative feelings he had inside out.

“Can someone help me, please…” He begged.

“Tomorrow after school we can go look for clues at the beach.” Yeonjun stated and all the boys nodded.

“We’re gonna get you a cure and get you home.” He continued as he grabbed Soobin’s thigh.

“I said if he gets worst we take him to the hospital, he has very clearly gotten worse.” Beomgyu said from next to Yeonjun.

“We can’t take him to hospital.” Taehyun interjected.

“Then where do we take him?” Kai asked, speaking for the first time, out of fear of getting kicked out.

“We can take him to my dad’s lab.” The elder answered as he stood up.

“He’ll be going on lunch for a hour soon and we can take him then. But we have to get moving now.” Taehyun replied and they all stood up.

“You good with this Soobin?” Yeonjun asked the boy as the walked behind them.

“Y-You guys just leave the house in these clothes?” He asked and all the boys looked down at their outfits. Yeonjun was wearing the same thing from earlier and so was Beomgyu, Kai was wearing an outfit similar to his just fitted better, and Taehyun was the only once vaguely dressed appropriately in his t-shirt and skinny jeans.

“We washed your clothes for you, would you like those?” Beomgyu offered and Soobin nodded. Yeonjun and Kai snickered at Soobin’s clothing option, Yeonjun told Kai that if Soobin wasn’t wearing the outfit he’d be wearing it himself. They waited a few minutes for Soobin to come out the bathroom.

Yeonjun couldn’t tell if it was the sun or Soobin that was glowing but they were both gorgeous. His shirt was a radiant white with all the edges and collar ironed to a sharp crisp, same for his blue shorts. He had tucked his shirt into his pants and put on his socks, shoes, and belt. But Yeonjun was ready to say the best part was his fluffy night sky colored hair as it fell into his large brown cat eyes.

“Yeonjun close your mouth.” Taehyun whispered, ironically, as he nudged the boy.

“Okay, I think I’m ready.” Soobin mumbled as he walked out the door behind them. They were gonna hop in Taehyun’s car and go to his father’s lab. Taehyun started the car with Beomgyu in the passenger seat and Yeonjun, Soobin, and Kai in the back.

“Soobin, you know I can hear your stomach growling right?” Yeonjun asked as he looked over at the boy sitting in the middle. Soobin shook his head.

“Did you not eat because of your memory?” He continued. Soobin nodded.

“Hyunnie? You know that bakery down the street?”

“Mhm, the little pink one?”

“Can we stop there for a quick second? Soobin hasn’t eaten since breakfast seven hours ago.” Yeonjun said and all the boys snapped their heads towards the prince.

Now that Yeonjun has brought up the time Soobin realized he had never actually heard his stomach growl. Maybe once or twice while he was out with friends and they were a little farther from a place then they expected but other than that no. Soobin felt sick as he wrapped his arms around his torso, trying to keep his weak body from shaking now that everyone’s eyes were on him.

“Soobin! You can’t do that!”

“You have to eat Soobin!”

“What do princes even eat?”

“Shut up Kai!”

Soobin squeezed his eyes shut as they scolded him. Their yelling making his already aching head throb and he felt like he was gonna vomit.

“Here.” Yeonjun said as he dropped two paper bags into Soobin’s lap. He didn’t remember Yeonjun leaving.

“One bag has four cream puffs in it, the other has a chocolate eclair and a glazed donut in it if you’re feeling adventurous. I also got you a white chocolate fudge caramel surprise, I’ll hold it until you eat at least one-” Yeonjun looked up to see Soobin shoving the second cream puff into his mouth. He practically swallowed it whole and now it was Kai’s turn for his mouth to be open. The other two puffs went down just as fast, if not faster. Soobin grabbed the drink from Yeonjun’s hands and practically chugged it.

“I never wanna be hungry again.” Soobin exhaled, out of breath as if he had just ran a race. He burped loudly and quickly covered his mouth as his face quickly turned red. The boys all chuckled at Soobin’s embarrassment.

“Excuse me, I’m so sorry.” He mumbled as he slid down in his seat. Suddenly he hiccuped and hit his head on the roof of the car.

“Ow! My head and my st-hic-omach! Is this another stupid side-hic-effect of me eating?!” Soobin exclaimed with terror in his voice.

“No, well kinda, you have the hiccups cause you ate really fast.” Kai explained, giggling at Soobin as his head hit the ceiling again.

“Slouching is comfortable and it’ll bring your head away from the ceiling.” Yeonjun suggested nonchalantly, not looking up from his phone.

“Don’t bring him down to your level Yeonjun, he’s a prince.” Beomgyu sighed in disappointment.

“Just relax your back muscles and chill for a second, you seem so uptight dude.” Yeonjun whispered to Soobin and Beomgyu threw a coin at his head.

“Ow!”

“What did I say?”

“Okay mom…” Yeonjun snipped back sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I HOPE YALL ENJOYED!!!!
> 
> I’ll try to post on Mondays so y’all can have something to look forward to on depressing Mondays or to get your week off to a great start! Please comment and tell me all your thoughts!
> 
> I hope I could give you a smile, don’t forget to check me out on twitter @thechoisoobean for polls, updates, and behind the scenes stuff.
> 
> Ew, I sound like a YouTuber or something😂

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I HOPE YALL ENJOYED!!!!
> 
> I’ll try to post on Mondays so y’all can have something to look forward to on depressing Mondays or to get your week off to a great start! Please comment and tell me all your thoughts!
> 
> I hope I could give you a smile, don’t forget to check me out on twitter for polls, updates, and behind the scenes stuff.
> 
> Ew, I sound like a YouTuber or something😂


End file.
